Juguemos a ser novios
by Tohara
Summary: Alexy ha sido tirado a segundo plano gracias a su hermano, Tralalala ya no lo toma en cuenta, pero el piensa volver a ser el más importante en su corazón, tiene un plan, un poco extremo pero lo tiene
1. inicio del juego

_**¡Hola! Después de un tiempo he decidido seguir subiendo fanfics, y aquí va el segundo ^^**_

 _ **Los personajes y el juego "Corazón de melón" son de propiedad de Chinomiko**_

 **Juguemos a ser novios**

Era un día normal en el instituto, todos los alumnos comenzaban a llegar a Sweet Amoris, y como siempre, Tralalala llegaba temprano en compañía de los gemelos.

-¡Tengo mucho sueño!

-Si no te quedaras hasta tan tarde jugando videojuegos…

-Tralalala… no actúes como mi mamá

-Pero es verdad- Dijo la chica de cabello blanco riendo un poco

-¡Se que tu también lo haces!

Y así seguían hablando Armin y Tralalala durante todo el camino al aula, dejando a Alexy detrás, cosa que estaba sucediendo desde aproximadamente unas 3 semanas. Alexy comenzaba a sentirse molesto y… ¿Celoso? Si, el sabía que estaba celoso, Tralalala antiguamente solo se fijaba en él, no en Armin, el estaba en segundo plano, pero desde que les tocó hacer un trabajo juntos se volvieron inseparables. Esto no podía seguir así.

-¡Tralalala!- Dijo Alexy, corriendo, pues ya lo habían dejado atrás

-Oh, Alexy ¿Qué pasa?

-Se mi novia

-¿Ah?

-¿AHHHHHH?- Armin fue el más sorprendido de todos

-Eso, sé mi novia

-Pero… ¿No eres gay?-Preguntó Tralalala confundida

-Juguemos a ser novios, solo un juego- Dijo el chico de cabellos celestes intentando parecer tranquilo, cosa que le sale de maravilla

-¿Y ese repentino interés?- Preguntó Tralalala aún más confundida

-Solo quiero probar…- Dijo Alexy un poco "Triste" pues sabía que esa era la debilidad de Tralalala

-¡Ok, ok! Pero no estés triste- Dijo abrazándolo

-¡Pero tienes que actuar como una novia de verdad!- Dijo Alexy sonriendo y mirando a la chica

-Vale… ¡Pero sin besos!- Dijo Tralalala, sonrojándose

-Mmm… Ok, sin besos- Alexy continuaba sonriendo

-Y… ¿por cuánto?

-Una semana nada más

-Trato hecho… solo es una semana- Dijo Tralalala sonriendo sonrojada

-Trato hecho…- repitió Alexy sonriendo también

Todo listo, ahora ella tendría que pasar más tiempo con él, una medida extrema, pero para Alexy había sido una de las mejores, pues hace siglos había empezado a sentir algo por su amiga, quizás ya no era gay, si no que bi… Pero ya no era el momento de pensar en eso, tenía que disfrutar esta semana al máximo.

 _ **Bueno, esta es la primera parte del fanfic, espero les guste y lo lean v**_


	2. ¿Rivales? este será un juego interesante

**_Hola de nuevo ^ Bueno, debido a que tengo casi 3 semanas sin pruebas, voy a aprovechar de actualizar fic lo más que pueda, y bueno, quiero agradecer los reviews ;;;; como todavía soy nueva en esto, en verdad me hace muy feliz ver los reviews3 bueno, ahora si, sigamos con la segunda parte de este fic ^^_**

 ** _Los personajes y el juego "Corazón de melón" son propiedad de Chinomiko_**

 **Juguemos a ser novios**

-Alexy… ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer siendo tu novia?

-Ah… Toma mi mano- Dijo Alexy sonriendo y estirando su mano

-Mmmm… vale- la chica de ojos lila tomó muy nerviosa la mano del chico, lo que era muy irónico pues ya habían hecho esto, solo que no estaban participando en este "juego"

-Chicos, sigo aquí- Refunfuñó el gemelo de cabello azabache bastante molesto

-Armin, lo siento mucho- Dijo la chica un poco apenada

-Meh, ya no importa, solo…- Armin separó las manos de los chicos y se puso al medio –No hagan cosas así en frente mío

Ya estando en el aula y luego de una caminata en la que de nuevo Tralalala y Armin se metieron en su mundo, Alexy decidió empezar con el plan de ser novios.

-Tralalala… Me tienes un poco tirado, recuerda que soy tu novio…

-Lo sé… pero solo estoy hablando con Armin, nada malo

-Exacto, nada malo- Se metió Armin en la conversación

-Armin…

Y justo cuando iban a empezar con esas mini peleas de gemelos, llegó Rosalya

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?- Dijo Rosa sonriendo

En ese momento, Tralalala reaccionó, agarró a Rosa de un brazo y salió corriendo del aula con ella, directamente a los vestidores.

-Ufff… Niña, sabes que odio correr- dijo Rosa recuperando el aliento

-No es que yo sea muy fan tampoco, pero era necesario

-¿Es sobre tu relación con Armin y Alexy? Tranquila, que algo escuché antes de entrar al aula

-¿Ah? ¿En serio?- Dijo sorprendida

-¿Qué? Recuerda que si se trata de ti soy toda una Peggy, sé todo sobre ti- Rosalya puso una cara psicópata y abrazó a Tralalala

-Por cierto, todo es un juego… supongo que no llevas 20 minutos siguiéndonos- Tralalala estaba riendo

-Ah… gracias por informarme, ahora se todo sobre ti, soy tu súper mega fan

-Lo se, lo se, me encanta tener fans como tú

-Tan linda tú. Bueno, sobre lo otro, ten cuidado en no lastimar a tus otros pretendientes- Y con esto dicho, Rosa le dio unas palmaditas. Si, Rosalya sabía que Lysandro sentía algo por Tralalala, y Armin junto a Alexy también sentían algo por la chica

-Lo siento Armin, pero no eres el único que la quiere, yo igual

-Lo se Alexy, pero eso no quita que yo no pueda seguir intentando, y piensa que hay otra persona más… Esto solo será cosa de ver quien lo logra

-Bueno… fuera de eso, no quiero que nos peleemos, somos gemelos, no se ve bien que nos odiemos, ¿Cierto?

-Si… Que el mejor la conquiste, ¿No?

-Si- Dicho esto, Alexy le dio un pequeño abrazo a su gemelo.

-No creo que lo logren… No creo- Murmuró Lysandro, el cual se encontraba escuchando fuera del aula, en su casillero.

Ya por fin estaban llegando los demás alumnos, y ya estaban a punto de empezar las clases, que este día serían muy incomodas, en especial por el profesor del nuevo taller de costura que iba a haber al principio del día.

 **Bueno, lamento si se hizo un poco corto el capítulo número 2 y si aún no se pone muy interesante el fic, los primeros capítulos los utilizaré como para explicar un poco el ambiente psicológico que hay en este fic uvu Intentaré subir otro a lo largo del día ^^ Espero que les haya gustado v**


	3. un juego es más emocionante con líos

**_Hola de nuevo :D Bueno, creo mentí un poco con lo de subir un capitulo el mismo día XD Pero bueno, aquí va la tercera parte del fic._**

-Alumnos, necesito que se sienten… ¡SIENTENSE!

La directora, como siempre, actuaba de manera histérica, en especial con los chicos de ese aula.

-Como saben, ahora en las mañanas tendrán clases de costura, por petición de ciertas alumnas- El murmullo comenzó entre los alumnos- Y Es obligatorio, solo será una vez a la semana y no tiene notas, solo es para que aprendan más, el próximo año va a ser electivo…

-Hey… Tralalala… Adivina quien es el profesor…- Le murmuró Rosalya a la mencionada

-¿Qui-

-SEÑORITAS DE ATRÁS, ¡SILENCIO!

-Lo sentimos directora- Dijeron las chicas de pelo blanco al unísono

-Ok… Démosle la bienvenida al profesor Leigh

En eso apareció Leigh, muchas chicas suspiraron al verlo, pero cayeron en la realidad cuando este le guiñó el ojo a Rosalya, la cual reía al ver las caras de decepción de sus compañeras que no sabían de su relación con Leigh.

-Bueno, como ya mencionaron, yo soy el señor Leigh, o simplemente Leigh. Yo soy el dueño de la tienda de ropa que hay por aquí cerca, yo soy el que diseña toda esa ropa junto a mi querida novia Rosalya

Casi todos en el aula conocían aquella tienda, la cual es la más cercana al instituto, y además la única que traía ropa nueva cada semana,

-Bueno, me retiro, profesor… le deseo suerte- Y la directora salió del aula

Si, si, este curso tenía una de las peores reputaciones, especialmente después de lo ocurrido en el aula de ciencias, con la explosión.

-Y ahora… Vamos a hacer las duplas con las que estarán hasta fin de año…-Lysandro solo se sonreía, el era su hermano y sabía que a él le gustaba Tralalala.

-Tralalala y Lysandro, Alexy y Rosalya, Castiel y… Priya, Amber y Karla- Y así siguió haciendo las duplas. En comparación con las de la señorita Delenay, eran parejas muy aceptables, no eran unas con combinaciones terribles, excepto por la de Peggy y Li, esas 2 juntas no daban muy buena espina, aunque… Los gemelos no estaban muy felices dado que su otro rival estaba de compañero con Tralalala, y todo por las preferencias de su hermano.

-Bueno, Tralalala, ¿Nos sentamos atrás? Yo se bastante de costura gracias a mi hermano

-Claro, estoy bastante feliz de que me tocara contigo, soy muy mala en esto y me da algo de vergüenza preguntarle a tu hermano- Decía sonriente la chica

-Yo igual estoy muy feliz de que nos tocara jun-

-Linda, que pena que no nos haya tocado juntos, y siendo novio… Yo también se bastante de costura, hubiéramos sido una buena dupla- Alexy tenía que intervenir, era la necesidad, ahora pasarían las horas de costura, historia y matemática juntos, era mucho tiempo, más de lo que un chico tan apuesto como Lysandro necesitaba como para conquistar a una chica.

-Ahhh… Lo siento Alexy, pero fue cosa del azar- Lysandro dio una leve sonrisa y esto molestó más al chico de cabellos celestes- Pero al menos nos toca física juntos- Tralalala sonreía intentando parecer su novia.

Si, a Alexy le tocaba Física con Tralalala, pero a Armin le tocaba Lenguaje y biología con ella, a Castiel, Nath y Priya les tocaba educación física con ella y bueno, Arte y música con Violeta y Kim. Casi todos estaban con ella.

-Tralalala, debemos sentarnos… Con permiso Armin…- Lysandro procedió elegantemente a los puestos de atrás, con Tralalala siguiéndolo.

Alexy estaba muy celoso. Pero MUY MUY celoso.

-Haré como si no me diera cuenta de tus celos

-Rosalya… Y-yo… no lo estoy

-Ajá… Oh, mira, le está tocando la mano- Alexy se dio vuelta de manera instintiva

-No estás celoso… También haré como que te creo- Rosalya reía divertida

-Hmmmm… ¿Ella no te ha dicho nada?

-¿Ah? Se que son novios por un jue-

-No, no, no, sobre si le gusta alguien…

-Ah… No, ha sido muy reservada con eso esta vez

-Oh…

-¿Y lo de tú homosexualidad? ¿En qué momento te volviste hétero?

-Oh… sobre eso, fue…

FLASHBACK

-Linda, apura que hay mucha ropa por ver ¡y no tenemos todo el día!

-Alexy… No puedo cerrar mi cierre del vestido, ¿Puedes darme una mano?

-Ah, pequeña, recuerda que soy hombre, me mirarán raro, aunque sea gay

-Oh, vamos…- Tralalala sacó la cabeza por la cortina y le gritó a una vendedora

-¿Qué pasa señorita?

-La verdad es que necesito que mi amigo me ayude a ver algo con mi conjunto, ¿Podría entrar a ver? Tome en cuenta que es gay y no puede pasar nada

-O-oh… Si, claro, aunque me quedaré aquí afuera… Si pasa algo me pueden decir algo- Tralalala rió con el comentario

-Lo sé, no me molesta, solo necesito una ayudita- Dijo la chica ahora sonriendo

-Ok, ok, señor, puede entrar

-Ok- El chico ahora estaba entrando al probador

INTERRUPCIÓN DEL FLASHBACK

-O sea… ¿Viste a Tralalala desnuda?- Rosalya dijo bastante alto eso, pero nadie se dio cuenta

-Rosa… baja la voz… Y no, tenía su vestido nuevo puesto… Solo pude ver un poco de su sujetador, pero fue porque se puso mal el vestido y se lo tuvo que acomodar.

-Ah, claro, claro

\- Déjame continuar- Dijo Alexy sonrojado y haciendo un mini berrinche

-Vale, vale

CONTINUACIÓN FLASHBACK

Alexy por primera vez se sentía incomodo con una situación así, había siempre sido muy neutral con los sentimientos hacía las mujeres, pero ahora no…

-¿Cómo me veo?- Tralalala se dio una mini vuelta con su vestido

\- B-bien, ahora sácatelo y yo te lo compro… ¡Es mi turno de ver ropa!- Alexy estaba intentando dejar de lado su sensación de incomodidad

-Mmm… Vale, vale, ahora puedes salir

-Ok…- Alexy salió apuradísimo del probador

-¿Todo bien señor?

-Si… Tenía un problema con abrocharse el cierre del vestido, mi pequeña es bastante torpe con las manos

-¡Te oí!- Gritó la chica aun en el vestidor

Alexy y la vendedora empezaron a reír

-Vale, si necesitan ayuda o algo más, me llamas, mi nombre es Catrin

-Ok, muchas gracias Catrin

Dicho esto, la vendedora se fue, y Alexy por fin pudo empezar a pensar en lo que le acababa de pasar con su amiga… ¿Será una tontería?

FIN FLASHBACK

-Ohhh… Mi amiga debería saber que el macho de Alexy tiene su testosterona muy activa en este momento- Rosalya en ese momento lanzó una risotada, lo que hizo que Leigh la "retara", aunque en verdad no fue tan así, el solo le pidió que bajara el volumen, le resultaba imposible retarla como lo haría un profesor normal.

-Oye…

-¿Qué pasa Rosa?- Preguntó Alexy

\- Ahora créeme y mira a Lysandro y Tralalala, pero por favor no hagas un show de celos…

-¿Ah?- Alexy se dio vuelta y lo que vio lo dejó impactado

-¿Có-cómo puede?... Ese Lysandro...- Alexy intentaba no hacer un ataque de celos, su amiga aún no podía saber sobre sus sentimientos.

 ** _Lo dejaré hasta aquí porque si no, me voy a inspirar mucho y debo repasar inglés uvu Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, y otra vez, agradezco las reviews3  
_**


End file.
